


Dawning Tranquility

by Ljósfari (Ljosfari)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, The Dawning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljosfari/pseuds/Lj%C3%B3sfari
Summary: “Give yourself some time to be human. Then fight for that.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Dawning Tranquility

Howling winds threatened to tear Siren’s Watch out of its foundations, sending colossal methane waves crashing against the mighty pillars of the arcology. The makeshift base seemed too small for all the Guardians deployed to Titan, taking refuge from the cyclones thrashing Kraken Mare. Sloane tried to redirect the nervous energy that permeated the base to useful tasks – fixing the rattling panels, getting the heating running – yet the Guardians were increasingly restless. Tedium wracked their nerves, as destructive to the psyche as the wailing and screeching of a Wizard. 

Versa seemed oblivious to the tension, entertaining himself with a pair of scissors and some scrounged paper, sitting on the floor among paper cutouts and crayon stubs.  _ What could he be doing? _ , Lior asked herself before approaching him. 

“Can I sit here?” she asked, and the fellow Titan shrugged and gestured with his scissors.

“Sure, suit yourself.”

Lior sat with legs crossed beside the Awoken Guardian, stealing glances at his handiwork. Hermes was far less discreet, peering over Versa’s shoulder, hovering and bobbing with his shell slightly askew.

“Are those… Dawning decorations?”

“They sure are!” proudly declared Versa, unfolding a garland of snowflakes with a flick of his wrist. “We’re gonna miss the holiday while stranded here, so why not make this feel a bit more like home?”

Lior nodded, understanding, and reached out for some paper. “Can I…?”

“‘Course,” Versa smiled, “it’s always nice to have company.”

She reached for her utility knife and tried to copy Versa’s creations, folding and cutting paper to make snowflakes, crystals and geometric chains. She was far less successful than Versa, admittedly, seeing how her garlands tangled when unfolding them. He took the garlands from Lior’s hands, carefully untangling them to reveal the intricate patterns.

“Patience,” he advised, “we’re in no rush. This isn’t a race.”

Lior lowered her head, embarrassed. “I think I’ve never done this. Not in this life, at least – old me probably went to kindergarten or something, did stuff like this.”

“First time for everything, I suppose.”

“I feel mighty silly, though,” she laughed, self-conscious, “big ol’ Titan, playing with crayons like a child.” She reached for a bright blue crayon anyway, as small as one of her knuckles, to fill into the snowflakes. 

“So what?” Versa laughed. “Is silly bad?”

“I guess not?” Lior laughed with him, “but it feels almost immoral to be here doing crafts while there’s, like, a war going on all over Sol.”

Versa carefully put his scissors on the floor and peered at Lior’s face. “Listen, is the war going to turn in our favor if we stand here worrying ourselves sick? We aren’t going anywhere while the cyclone lasts. We can’t fight all day every day, either – we would break under the pressure, and that’s the kind of fracture a Ghost can’t fix.” Lior opened her mouth to object, but Versa shushed her. “Give yourself some time to be human. Then fight for that.”

The Awoken man relaxed his expression and smiled to his fellow Guardian. “Do you think we can find some sticky tape here? I wanna make a garland that goes all the way across the ceiling.”

Lior laughed and stood up. “Lemme look. You think I can recruit more people to make it?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is... an extremely belated Dawning gift. At first I didn't know how to tackle it, then a big ass workload was thrust upon me and couldn't find time to write. Thanks for the patience, MuerteMax. 
> 
> His Guardian gave me strong "heart of the fireteam" vibes, so I had to get Versa to interact with my pathologically dutiful Titan, Lior. 
> 
> Thanks to [MxSovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSovereign) and [Lyerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyerre) for the feedback, particularly regarding dialogue and run-on sentences. I do like a comma.


End file.
